Luxiole
The Luxiole is the warship based on the Elsior and acte as its echnical superior and successor. It is the main flagship for the events of Galaxy Angel II and houses the crew of the Eden Armed Forces and later the United Parallel Worlds but most importantly, the Rune Angel Wing and their Emblem Frames. It was originally commanded by "Hero of the Empire" Tact Mayers before he was made the Chief of the UPW whereupon he passed down the mantle of command to his longtime friend and subordinate, Coco. Appearance Compared to the long design of the Elsior, the Luxiole was designed more vertically oriented and is a distinctly "tall" vessel. Its lower half spreads out in the front while the top half above the wings move backward. The Bridge is visible at the top of the vessel while the living quarters and the more sophisticated rooms are spread out below. History With the discovery of the Chrono Gates and ABSOLUTE, the EDEN universe decided that it was in their right to take command of the remaining technology of ABSOLUTE and reach out into the other universes to seek out other civilizations. NEUE was discovered after many other gates led to dead universes affected by the Chrono Quake Bomb and a new capital ship was commissioned to spearhead the advancement of NEUE's technology. Designed by Noa as the successor to the Elsior and to succeed it to symbolize a new age of technology shared between EDEN and NEUE, the Luxiole's first commander was the leader of the survey troop and distinguished "Hero of the Empire", Brigadier General Tact Mayers. Tact would later pass down the mantle of command to his trusted friend and subordinate, Coco when he is reassigned to become Chief of the UPW. It was used throughout the large conflicts in NEUE including Verel's Insurrection, the fight against the Three Marquis, and the final war against the Will. Characteristics As the Luxiole is essentially an upgraded Elsior, it sports both upgraded armor and firepower capabilities. However, it is still a principal flagship of the Rune Angel Wing's Emblem Frames and as such, is rarely in the heat of the battle fighting but more inclined for swift operations. It's main weapons are significantly stronger than the Elsior's and its mobility is shown to be faster. It also has the special function to split itself into two sections that can act independent of each other. The improved Dual Chrono Break Cannon, also made by Noa, is equipped near its wings and as Eigou Kaiki no Toki shows, can be individually equipped onto the separated halves. By Tact's order, it also contains a Val-Fasq V-Chip installed allowing for its subcommander Tapio Ca to manually move the ship in emergency situations and combat. It is shown that the Hangar is at the level of where the Luxiole's wings are as when the Emblem Frames are deployed, they are brought out by the rails on underneath the wings. Kazuya's Braveheart, Roselle's Holy Blood, and shuttles are deployed from the front Hangar gates. Rooms and Crewmembers Galaxy_Angel_2_絶対領域の扉.mp4_snapshot_01.27_-2018.06.15_18.41.57-.jpg Galaxy_Angel_2_絶対領域の扉.mp4_snapshot_01.44_-2018.06.15_18.42.58-.jpg Galaxy Angel 2 絶対領域の扉.mp4 snapshot 01.25 -2018.06.15 18.40.51- - Engineers.jpg Luxiole has many crewmembers, but there are 14 of them fully shown. Rooms (Top Half) The top half of the Luxiole contains the complex living quarters and other multitude of functions where the crew work day in and day out. There are two elevators that allow travel across the ship. In terms of how the floors are organized by the ship's crew, it is done in order from Bottom to Top. Fourth Floor: Administrative Floor Bridge.png Chrono Drive.png Briefing Room 1.png Commander's Room.png Corridor A.png *Bridge: A large room with 3 circular platforms that has two seats each for the Bridge's crew. The commander's seat is at the central platform. **Briefing Room: Holds a circular table with a hologram interface that maps out a location and can also receive messages via hologram. **Commander's Office: A relatively small room with a single desk and scenic window. *4 Unused Rooms: Assumed to be the sleeping quarters of the the Commander, Subcommander, and the Bridgehands. Regular occupants of the Bridge: #Tact Mayers (Commander) #Coco Nutmilk (Chief Operator/Commander) #Tapio Ca (Chief Operator/Subcommander) #Noa (Advisor) #Hibiki Takuma (Communications Officer) #Shuri Melanzana (Helmsman) #Naoru Ogyouji (Radar Officer) Third Floor: Living Quarters Room 8.png|Rico's room Room 9.png|Lily's room Room 10.png|Nano's room Room 11.png|Kahlua/Tequila's room Room 12.png|Anise's room Room 13.png|Natsume's room Room 7.png|Kazuya's room Piroti 1.png|Piroti *Apricot Sakuraba's Room: Comparatively the "simplest" room as it only consists of one long cabinet, a table at the center, and Rico's bed. Due to Rico's studious nature and responsibilities around the ship, she is rarely found in her room. *Lily C. Sherbet's Room: A classical room with a significant number of cabinets, a knight armor bust, and a single table. Lily also keeps her collection of blades here. She also has fireplace installed on the wall. *Nano-Nano Pudding's Room: A highly decorated room with numerous pillows and designs on the walls that fit Nano's youthful characteristics. Nano's bed stands in the center of the room surrounded by other appliances. *Kahlua Marjoram's Room: A lightly green colored room with a fuzzy carpet. The room is simple in decoration other than the table in the middle of the room that holds a group of crystal-glass orbs for Kahlua to use. *Anise Azeat's Room: A decorated room with a carpet, potted plants, a bin full of scrolls, a bookshelf, something that appears to be a dream-catcher ornament and, strangely enough, a framed picture of Mint. *Natsume Izayoi's Room: An extremely pink room adorned with multiple lights that hang from the ceiling. Natsume's bed seems to be larger than most and is also accompanied by large dolls that resemble her servants from the anime. *Kazuya Shiranami's Room: A simple room with a light-brick finish. Kazuya's room has a large, semi-circular table with a computer and guitar that looks out a window. He also has an oven when he feels the need to use his talents. *Guest Room: An un-customized room that houses guests and visitors. *Barracks: A highly secured room that is used to hold special personnel. *Piroti: The lobby in the living quarters located at its center. It serves as the meeting ground for the Angel Wing during downtime. Second Floor: Commons Park 1.png|Park Theater Room.png|Theater Room Recreation Room.png|Recreation Room Mess Hall.png|Mess hall File:Galaxy_Angel_2_無限回廊の鍵_OP.mp4_snapshot_01.13_-2018.08.04_14.00.00-.png Tea Lounge.png|Tea Lounge Store 1.png|Convenience Store Gym 2.png|Training Room Corridor C.png|Shower Room *Galaxy Observation Park: An enormous park that takes 1/3rd of the entire 3rd floor. Contains a grassy fields, benches, and a large fountain in the center. Nano is the most frequent visitor and Anise is known to regularly jog here. *Theater Room: The latest addition to the ship by the events of Eigou Kaiki no Toki. A simple room to watch movies. It is most frequently used by Natsume. *Recreation Room: Break Room filled with an assortment of arcade machines designed for the crew to have fun. The appliances are part of the Blancmanche Corporation and is managed by a convenience store owner Luco Frite. It is most frequently visited by Anise. *Mess Hall/Cafeteria: A large room filled with rows and rows of tables to have meals. Meals are usually served at set times while some people are able to directly request what they want to eat. It is solely run by the head chef there known as Lunti Fiadone. *Tea Lounge: A small room that was provided to the Luxiole for the crew members to relax. It also functions as a small bakery as it also sells cakes and sweets along with beverages. It is run by a maid Melba Brownie. *Convenience Store "Junks": A small store owned by the Blancmanche Company and managed by its sole proprietor, Luco Frite. It sells a myriad of snacks, drinks, magazines, and everyday items. *Training Room: Essentially a gym for the crew members to exercise and equipped with numerous appliances. **Shower Room: Two separated rooms for male and female crew members to change and clean themselves. First Floor: Work Area Hangar.png|Hangar Another_Part_of_Hangar.PNG|Another Part of the Hangar. Lab.png|Lab Storage Room.png|Storage Room Infirmary.png|Infirmary Simulation Room.png|Simulation Room Engine Room.png|Engine Room Engine Room and a Button.PNG|Engine Room with a button Corridor D.png|Corridor D *Hangar: The holding area for the Emblem Frames and also the Cargo Bay during resupplies. The majority of the Engineers are found here where they maintain, repair, and calibrate the Emblem Frames. The chief of the Engineers is Croix Blort while the only female engineer in the Hangar is Coronet Choucroute . *Research Lab: A room with a myriad of chemicals and vials that is most often used by Kahlua/Tequila and Mimolette to create items that will help regulate Kahlua and Tequila's personality switches. *Storage Room: The room where all the ordered stock and supplies are kept. It contains all of the ship's extra supplies and is used by the crew's specialized areas to restock their wares. It is tallied and accounted for by Rico who organizes the items. *Infirmary/Med-Bay: The room run by Dr. Mordent Bagel who acts as the ship's doctor and counselor. Injuries and mental health issues are managed by him. He is frequently helped by Nano who easily heals the injured. *Simulation Room: Room containing 3 simulation pods that host a variety of missions that can be accessed by their respective console. Used by the Angel Wing members to train themselves during off-time. *Unused Room: Assumed to be the sleeping area for the Engineering crew *Engine Room: The large room that houses the Chrono String Engines that power the entire ship. It is maintained by Maria Steline whose obsession with her work usually makes her the only one there. She is frequently visited by her only friend, Lily. Rooms (Bottom Half) The bottom half of the Luxiole is rarely ever visited but its locations are seen in two occasions. It is presumed that the other, more technical aspects of the ship reside here. * Secondary Bridge: Seen used by Tapio when the Luxiole was split in order to engage Sorbet from multiple angles. The secondary Bridge allows for its own separate team to operate the Luxiole during combat. * Garbage Storage: Seen only once in Lily's route in ZR, where Lily obtained a special keycard allowing access to the bottom half of the Luxiole to search for the garbage room where all the trash was stored. Trivia * The etymology of its name probably comes from the French "Luciole" means "Firefly" * The bottom half of the Luxiole can separate from the top, which is why the more important rooms are on the top half while the bottom half is mass produced allowing for quick replacement. This is seen during EK when the lower half is critically damaged from Sorbet's last-ditch attack; during the destruction of the damaged lower half Kazuya and his chosen Angel run into a problem that varies based on the Angel. Category:Ships Category:Allied Fleet Category:Flagships Category:Carriers